


Look up to the Skies and See

by kdm13



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, TAZ Dragon Week, secret tag I might add later, the dragon zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: During the early days of the BoB, Carey and Avi have a chat under the stars.





	Look up to the Skies and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everqueen/gifts).



“It looks beautiful up here.”

“Yeah, it does.” Avi took a swig from his flask and sat down next to Carey. “Want some?”

Carey gave him a funny look and then shook her head. “Nah. I wanna keep a clear head. I don't want to fall ‘off the goddamn thing’.” She chuckled at her impression of the Director, and Avi found himself smiling too.

Comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched the stars go by. They didn't know each other well yet, but the novelty of the moon base had yet to wear off, and it provided a nice distraction.

After some minutes passed, Carey finally spoke up again. “Do you ever get the urge to jump off? Not in a ‘I want to kill myself’ way but in a ‘I want to see how it feels’ way. Do you think it'd feel like flying?”

“That’s what the cannons are for.” Avi sighed. “Though being the one in charge of them means I don’t get to use them myself as much.” He took another swig and leaned back further. It felt weird to be in the sky without feeling like he was moving. Not bad. Just different.

He kinda liked it.

“Are you sure you should be drinking so much this high up?” Carey looked at his flask like she had half a mind to steal it so he couldn’t drink any more. Of course, if she wanted to, she could probably take it without him noticing for a few seconds. At least, if her credentials were to be believed. And he believed them.

“I’ll be fine so long as I don’t get too close to the edge.”

“Suit yourself.” Carey rolled her eyes and silence fell again. Broken occasionally by the sound of Avi drinking from his flask. There were no birds flying this high, especially at this time of night. Not many people were wandering the base, either.

“So, why’d you join?”

“Figured I'm real good at stealing shit, might as well save the world. I'm living here after all. You?”

“It’s nice being this high up. You get a great view, living in the sky. Plus the pay is good.”

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty nice. The stars feel so close from here.”

“Yeah.” He was silent for a moment, then continued after a new thought struck him. “I also get to shoot people out of cannons for a living. How many people get to say that?”

Carey laughed. “True! Not many people can claim that.”

They chatted occasionally for a while after that. Things about the stars, the way their lives were headed, and the things they had left behind. After a while, Carey stood up and brushed herself off. She took a few steps and then called over her shoulder. “Don't worry, I can keep a secret.”

“Huh?”

Carey snorted, and Avi could almost see a slight crackle of electricity. “Did you not even realize we were speaking _draconic_ the whole time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Avi? Dragon Avi. Carey is smartly avoiding the alcohol a dragon is drinking that's letting him get buzzed enough to not realize he's speaking in his first language. He switched to lighter stuff after that.
> 
> Went with the "sky" prompt for this day if you couldn't tell.


End file.
